


一个夏天的相遇

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: *是，es和A3!梦幻crossover（？*小杏和泉姐的相遇。OOC都是我的。
Kudos: 6





	一个夏天的相遇

夏天很热，汗水哗啦啦淌下来，泉一出剧院，就不得不把长发绑成清爽的马尾。最近有一个公园为了吸引人气，打算举办演出，许多剧团和乐队都跃跃欲试，如果不亲自跑一趟，可能机会就没有了。

然后泉结束工作后，就在可丽饼的摊子前和这个叫杏的少女撞了个满怀。她跑得匆匆忙忙，在泉接过可丽饼的瞬间撞上她的背。泉及时抓住了流动小车的窗口，踉跄一步还是站稳了。

装饰着糖果和冰淇淋的可丽饼掉在地上，和高温的水泥地热吻，很快被融化成一滩奶油色的粘稠液体。少女手里的文件袋在空气中飞出一道完美的弧线，落尽绿化带的草丛中。

杏伏在地上，有些晕乎乎的，灵魂出鞘，半天没有动作。这从头到尾都是一个意外，但泉还是感到紧张。“你还好吗？”她问。

半晌，小姑娘才慌慌张张地开口：“对不起……”

太好了，看来还能正常地说话。泉松了口气，把手递给她：“能站起来吗？”

她说能，犹豫着接过她的手，摇摇晃晃站了起来。她穿了条规规矩矩的百褶裙，符合这个年纪，也和可爱的游乐园相称。

“抱歉，可丽饼……”杏迟疑地说，她有些不安地往下扯着自己的裙子，似乎是为了遮住什么，“我、我给您再买一个！”

她说着就往摊子去，走姿有点一瘸一拐。泉猜测她可能受伤了，可丽饼可以再买，但是这不能坐视不管。于是泉一把拉住她，往长椅的方向走：“哎，没关系！先让我看看你摔到哪里了？”

骄阳灼热，树荫底下恍如隔世，植物浓郁的香气镇定人心。杏着地的时候，掌根和膝盖一同擦过水泥地板，留下一丝丝渗血的痕迹。泉伸手进挎包里摸了摸，临走前椋君塞的一包湿巾正好派上用场。

她仔细地替她擦拭，忍不住多叮嘱几句：“走路请小心一点，不要太着急。”

“抱歉，是我太紧张了……”她有些局促地低了低头，“总而言之，谢谢您。”

“是在准备考试吗？”泉注意到绿化带上深深浅浅搁着的纸片。小姑娘明显是忘记了，文件袋没有扣上扣子，里面的纸张飞散出来。

杏差点从椅子上蹦起来，想起来去捡那些重要的文件：“啊，并不是……我是制作人，正在学习中。”

原来不是学生啊。她有点意外，好像误会大了，有点尴尬：“欸？啊哈哈……你看上去还是学生。”“差不多可以这样说。我毕业不久。”小姑娘点点头，使劲儿踮着脚去够那些纸。树枝戳着她的伤口，疼得她眼眶泛红，饶是手臂抻直也够不到。

今天泉正好穿了牛仔裤，方便行动，热心地上前帮忙，丝毫不在意形象，几乎整个人栽进灌木丛里。资料上仔细标了页码，她无意中扫了一眼，惊讶地发现对方也在做这个公园的企划。值得庆幸的是她们没有撞时间，杏打算接秋季的演出。

好厉害。企划的安排、写作，光是简单扫上一眼，都会发现作者相当老练。泉没打算遮遮掩掩，直白地夸赞：“非常厉害！我在做剧团总监督的工作，差不多一年才摸清楚门路。”

“因为从中学起我就在制作人科学习了。”杏有些腼腆地接受了这番夸奖，又有些好奇，“接触到很多很有趣的人，是非常有意思的工作。”

泉后知后觉，担心地问有没有耽误她。杏摆摆手说不要紧，其实已经做完了，又坚持请了她一客招牌可丽饼作为赔礼。于是两个人坐在大树底下，交换了名字，愉快地聊起天来。

杏捏着塑料勺，小口小口地挖着冰淇淋：“总觉得对着泉姐，很多事情能说得出来呢。”

“啊哈哈，我也是。”泉咬着勺子尖，眼神向上游离，“可能因为平时剧团里都是男人吧，有些烦恼似乎很难沟通。”“我也是！”杏瞪大眼睛，掩住了嘴。

在这个奇怪的话题上，两个女孩子意外地很有共鸣。人设奇怪的可靠前辈，个性自由的天才，校园革命什么的。杏一边说一边扳着手指数，一对漂亮的杏眼睁成漂亮的宝石，絮絮叨叨：“该怎么说呢，有的时候实在太乱来了。也并不是觉得麻烦，只是很担心他们，总是那么努力的样子，万一……”

她停了下来，盯着手里的可丽饼，没有动静了。她好像又陷入了急切和焦躁不安的情绪里，神情低落。

泉侧过脸来，耐心地等她平复。有一只狸花猫从长椅前经过，优雅地甩着尾巴。风打着卷吹过，卷起一片热浪。浅色的云被推动，投下的大片阴影如同笨重的大象，缓缓向前移动。

“但是，他们一定也同样在担心小杏。”泉轻轻地说。

刚刚杏撞上她的时候，她就想这么说了：也许他们只是希望你能偶尔偷个懒。明明没有要紧的事情，少女却总是拼命地加快步伐，微微皱着眉，一副礼貌又拘谨的样子，一定是对自己太严厉了。

“一出舞台剧的完美演出，除了经验和技巧，还要有足够充分的休息。”泉换了一个说法，“要知道，主演如果顶着黑眼圈，是会被我们的化妆师狠狠批评一顿的哦？然后用洗面奶、精华……呃，那个什么来着。”

她说到这里，完全忘记了莇刚刚给她恶补过的顺序，手在空中胡乱比划着。杏替她补充：“先是化妆水。”“对！化妆水，啊哈哈哈……”泉的气势消失了一半，像泄气的皮球。

她们对视了一阵，突然噗嗤一声一同大笑起来。


End file.
